


The Purr-fect Pet(s)

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Husbands, Kittens, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 15 - kittensAfter a long time and many promises to get their children a pet, Magnus and Alec finally take them to get one. What they didn't expect was to fall in love with not one cat, but four adorable kittens.





	The Purr-fect Pet(s)

For the longest time Magnus and Alec have promised their children that they would get them a pet, and Brody and Micah have never let them forget about it, asking almost everyday if they were going to get their pet that day, but everyday they have been disappointed.

It's not that they don't want the kids to have a pet. Quite the contrary. Alec and Magnus want pets, too. It's more that they just never find the time to go to the pet shelter, with work and other important things getting in the way.

Not being able to handle the disappointment on the childrens faces upon hearing, yet again, that they can't get a pet, Magnus comes to a decision as he heads to bed after getting Brody and Micah to bed.

Alec is already in bed, glasses perched on his nose and reading a book, when Magnus gets to the bedroom. Magnus slowly gets ready for bed, contemplating how, exactly, to word his decision.

"I was thinking..." Magnus says, hesitantly. "Come hell or high water, we should take the kids to get a cat this weekend. I don't think I could handle another look of utter disappointment on their faces." Magnus says, looking Alec in the eye.

Alec puts his book down slowly and takes off his glasses before speaking. "I have to say, I agree. It's getting very difficult to see the disappointment on their faces, especially Micah." Alec says.

"Oh yes. She sent me on quite the guilt trip when I said goodnight to her earlier." Magnus says with a chuckle, Alec chuckles with him. "That's the reason I brought this up now."

"She's only five, and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger." Alec says, laughing.

Magnus levels a glare at his husband. "You aren't any better off than I am, Alexander. I wouldn't laugh if I were you, mister." Magnus says. His glare doesn't hold for long, however. By the time he finishes his "reprimand" Magnus was smiling at his husband.

"Alright, you win." Alec said, laughing.

Magnus smiles softly, settling in beside Alec. When Alec opens his arm to him, Magnus happily settles into Alec's embrace.

"So it's settled then? We're going to adopt a kitten this weekend?" Magnus asks, looking up at Alec. He wants to ask Alec if they can keep it a secret until the weekend, but Alec speaks up first.

Alec smiles down at Magnus. "Definitely. Although, I have to ask, can we keep it a secret for now? I really want to see their faces when they realise."

"You must have read my mind, Alexander. I was just thinking the same thing." Magnus says, grinning up at his husband.

Filled with excitement at the prospect of adopting a pet, Magnus kisses Alec goodnight, and they settle down for the night.

-

The weekend finally arrives and Alec and Magnus convince Brody and Micah to get up and dressed early to go out, although not without grumbling in the children's behalf.

"Where are we going so early, Papa?" Micah asks, with just a hint of a whine.

Magnus says nothing in reply, wanting to keep everything a secret for as long as possible. He smiled slyly at his daughter, instead.

"Daddy?" Brody asks, hesitantly. "What are you and Papa not telling us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Brody." Alec says, trying not to give anything away. His nine year old son is able to get almost anything out of him without really trying.

Brody says nothing at that, only narrows his eyes at his father, before dropping the subject.

Counting the kids silences as a success, Magnus started the car and headed for their destination. As they drive, Brody and Micah get more and more curious.

At last, they turn onto the road leading to the animal shelter. When Micah notices, he let's out a high pitched squeal.

"WE'RE GETTING A PET" Micah screams, making Brody block his ears while letting out a cheer of excitement.

-

Their intention is to only get one kitten. That's what Magnus and Alec tell their children, anyway. The last thing they expected was to fall in love with not one but four beautiful kittens as they make their way around the shelter.

If they were to try and choose one, Magnus knows that they would have a disaster on their hands, so he and Alec decide to compromise.

When Alec, Magnus get into the car, they have four tiny kittens with them and two absolutely elated children.

This little adventure may have cost them a fortune, but if the looks on their childrens faces are what they are going to get in return, then Magnus thinks it's absolutely worth it. No to mention the adorable kittens that have joined their family. That definitely is a plus in Magnus' book.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
